


There is  a "T"  in truth and potion...

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt made by anon via tumblr: “I’ve been checking you out.” </p><p>In hindsight this one was more Regina’s own fault than Emma’s. Realistically, having left the blonde alone in her vault while she attended a call about The Blue Fairy’s latest stupid idea hadn’t really been the most intelligent move she could have made...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is  a "T"  in truth and potion...

In hindsight this one was more Regina’s own fault than Emma’s. Realistically, having left the blonde alone in her vault while she attended a call about The Blue Fairy’s latest stupid idea hadn’t really been the most intelligent move she could have made. The Blue Fairy was a pest of course; one she would gladly get rid of it if it if she had half the chance. And when she had gotten what had seemed to be the thirteen call of the day from the fae trying to make her see the good things on her actually trying a new “program” to “reevaluate the importance of magic on her system” she had pretty much flipped. Which wasn’t an excuse. Really. But still.

All in all, when she had come back with the strong words she had directed to the damned floating imp still lolling on her tongue she wouldn’t have realized that something was odd. Until Emma looked up from the elvish books she was supposed to be reading and smiled softly at her that is. Then it had been the moment when she had realized the strange stench that seemed to be permeating the air of the vault and the broken vial at the blonde’s feet with the piece of parchment displaying the “Do not touch” still stick to one piece of broken glass, the contents of the vial long destroyed.

Running her tongue through the edges of her teeth she had steeled herself, trying to remember what kind of potion she could have prepared and tagged like that. The conclusion was far too many to try to even remember so she closed her eyes for a second before stepping inside the room, her brain still listing the possible aftereffects of almost every potion she could remember herself ever making.

“Emma” She had called, softly, gravely while trying to discern something on those green eyes that looked back at her, still far too smile-y, far too warm. She had finally conceded that calling the blonde by her surname was a move more than to annoy than to really address the woman who was becoming her best friend. Or friend if one trying not to think too much into it. Still, the name of the blonde felt strange on her lips as she called her, the sudden heat of the blonde’s eyes when her name was called not helping her at all. “Are you feeling okay?”

Yes, she knew, okay was such a broad question that it wasn’t really a good enough question. Still, as she took the final few strides towards the taller woman, she knew that it was for the best to act as normal as possible, the possibilities of having poisoned Storybrooke’s heroine and sheriff already a quite heavy weight on her shoulders.

“More than good” The blonde stated, sighing dreamily before tapping one of the tick’s books pages with two fingers, the sound and movement seeming to carry with them a cloud of dust. “This book is really interesting”

Seating in front of Emma and quickly scanning the place the brunette crossed her arms over the wooden table and tilted her head to her right. “Not an hour ago you were telling me that I should keep my Evil title just because I was making you read that”

“I was stupid then” The blonde replied back quickly, what seemed to be changing coloring her words. “The book is amazing now!”

Well, that was certainly odd but if everything the mysterious potion was going to do was making Emma find lecture interesting she was more than happy to make more of…

“It is because you told me to of course” The blonde continued, looking completely smitten as she smiled at her, a dopey smile hanging from her stretched lips.

Ok, that was more than odd…

“Don’t be ridiculous miss Swan” The brunette replied, frowning and already cursing the Blue Fairy for making her leave the blonde unattended. “Is a book every apprentice needs to read when they are starting on magic matters, nothing more”

That was why she had made a policy of “No touch” The first time they had been there. Policy that had obviously been not listened.

She didn’t have “stupid potions” or anything like that. However, if she remembered correctly, she had a few “less-harmful” ones on the top shelf of the wardrobe both Emma and herself were seated close to. The potions weren’t deadly or poisonous. As far as she could remember that is. Could that be…

“Well, but recommended by you the book is better!” The blonde interrupted her mussing by pursing her lips, looking like Henry when, younger, he had thrown tantrums whenever she told him she needed to eat all his greens.

Sighing and pretending to not be worried about the other woman’s behavior the brunette stood and walked closer to the wardrobe, noticing the half-open door now of the furniture. Bingo.

“So, apart of having been reading what else have you do while I was away?” She asked pretending calmness as she peered inside. The labels of the vials weren’t really that much informative but the different names on them could perhaps help her.

“Uh, uh. I won’t tell” Emma’s voice floated towards her, a singsong tone accompanying it.

“Fine, don’t tell me” Regina muttered under her breath. She really wished for her to haven’t started the day. “I will find it soon enough”

Memory-potions, track-potions, disguise… nothing that really stood out. Perhaps Emma hadn’t really poisoned herself but was just suffering from a sugar-drop on her blood-system. Considering how late it was and that the blonde woman seemed to need to eat half-a-dozen pastries a day to be kept happy maybe that was it.

“What do you think if we go to Granny’s?” She asked, closing the wardrobe with a flick of her wrist and already turning towards the younger woman. It was odd for her perhaps to offer such reprieve but she wasn’t going to return home and explain Henry that his other mother was behaving strangely and definetely not like she should.

Her musings, however, fell silent as she found Emma’s eyes looking straightly at her, what seemed to be a giggle escaping her lips, mirth and what seemed to be childlike happiness clouding the woman’s green pupils.

“I’ve been checking you out when you weren’t looking” The blonde stated, a bubble of laugh erupting from her lips. “But shh, is a secret”

That actually made her pause. A blush already starting to tint her cheeks. And a silver of anger and embarrassment peeking accordingly.

“Emm…” She started.

“I wasn’t supposed to tell you that” The way the blonde’s eyes widened was really a sight. One Regina would have enjoyed if she wasn’t on the giving end of a blabbering apology with someone that looked positively intoxicated. Or drunk. Or whatever the effect of the potion was. “Now you know!”

“Emma” Regina tried again, sitting next to the blonde as the woman started muttering incomprehensive words to herself. “You have poisoned yourself accidentally by spilling a potion, okay? Nothing you say is true. I won’t…”

A part of her brain wondered when she had started caring about the sheriff, of when she had started thinking of her as a friend instead of just Snow’s little pester to try not to kill just because it was her son’s other mother. A part of her also shut those thoughts and stared angrily at her from inside her brain. Well, perhaps the potion had also affected her…

“No, no” Emma shook her head, grabbing Regina’s hands with her own, her long fingers wrapping themselves around the older woman’s wrist. “You are so pretty Regina, so… and I didn’t want you to know that I was looking at you”

The blonde’s green eyes still looked glazed but confusion didn’t seem to be o her voice anymore and Regina found herself falter. And blush. And think about the words the woman was saying even if they weren’t nothing more but the words of someone affected by a potion.

She was definably going to kill the Blue Fairy. And then lock Emma away from her potions.

“Emma” She tried again, looking at their conjoined hands and noticing how warm and gentle the blonde’s hands left, how they rested on her own, her own fingers seeming to caress the soft skin of the other woman, thumb already forming circles. Angry with herself she looked back at the woman’s eyes. “You picked up a vial after I told you that you couldn’t touch anything" She wasn't going to kill the woman but she was definetely going to make her point clear. "Your thoughts are clouded right now”

Unfortunately, Emma didn’t seem to be having none of it. “You are angry” She said, almost whimpering. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to show you that I was a good student, I saw the potions and I was curious and…” Tilting her head the blonde frowned, as if she slowly realized something. “But my words are true! I really think you are pretty!”

Regina sighed, deeply.

“No, you are just saying this…”

“No! I’m not stupid Regina, I looked what the vials were about. I just picked up a truth serum, nothing else. I’m saying the truth!”

Well, that changed things.

Looking at the woman’s green eyes more deeply Regina recognized the symptoms; the usual glazyness of someone subjected to the power of the serum, the compelling need to tell the first thing they thought about. That would explain why Emma seemed odd but not sick. Conveniently, the truth serum didn’t really hold for long. Perhaps 30 minutes or so. So that meant that sooner rather than later Emma…

Emma. Emma who was still looking at her with deep-wounded eyes and who had just told her that she found her pretty.

Damn it.

“I think...” She started, but like the rest of the times she had tried to speak the blonde interrupted her, a look of blissful happiness washing over the hurt, a new idea forming at the other side of the green pupils.

“I want to ask you if I can kiss you” The blonde whispered, tightening her hands around Regina’s and releasing them a moment later, placing them on her stomach. Sadness replacing the content away from her face. “But you will say no”

“You are no thinking straight” The former queen defended herself “I wouldn’t want for a kiss to be like that. And neither do you”

The words reached the younger woman’s ears and made her spin. “But if I wouldn’t have spilled the vial would you kiss me?”

To be realistic she had walked right away in that one.

Blushing slightly Regina pinched her nose while trying to think straight. She had really needed to give the other woman that, hadn’t she?

“Emma, why we don’t wait until you aren’t under the influence of the potion…”

_“And I have thought of a plan to erase this conversation from your mind”_

Unfortunately, a sudden purple light seemed to bath Emma before dissipating, ending the effect of the potion and with it, her time.

Smiling cockily, the blonde hunched forward, her knees almost touching Regina’s.

“Can I kiss you now?” She breathed, her lips close enough for the former queen to find herself unable to look at any other thing.

Yup, this had been the fault, her own fault. But she had already made enough mistakes on her lifetime. Hadn’t she? At least this one seemed good enough to try and jump into it.

So Regina nodded and grabbed the blonde by the nape of her neck. If she was going to kiss Emma Swan she definetely was going to do it properly.

 


End file.
